1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet takeout apparatus for taking out stacked paper sheets, such as banknotes, checks, slips, etc., one-by-one.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of sheet takeout apparatus for taking out and feeding paper sheets, such as banknotes and checks one-by-one, are now widely used in sheet sorting apparatus. In the sheet takeout apparatus, the paper sheets placed into a supplying chamber are pushed in a predetermined direction by a back-up member so that the foremost one of the paper sheets abut against a pair of feed rollers. The foremost one of the paper sheets is taken out one-by-one by frictional engagement of the feed rollers.
For example, Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 60-102341 teaches a device including a pair of takeout rollers and a pair of eccentric feed rollers. The eccentric feed rollers are mounted on a rotatable shaft so that a part of the surface of each roller projects into a supplying chamber according to the rotation of the rotatable shaft. The eccentric feed rollers allow for gaps to naturally occur between the sheets taken out without the need to stop the rollers. However, with this structure, the eccentric feed rollers vibrate the backup member. This decreases the urging force of the backup member and the feed rollers cannot continuously take out the sheets.